


life isn’t fair

by Saturn_Atlas



Category: Sander Sides
Genre: Dark Sides, Drabble, Gen, Light sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn_Atlas/pseuds/Saturn_Atlas
Summary: I don’t really know what this is.Drabble
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	life isn’t fair

When Virgil was a Darkside, he was much more reserved and defensive then how he is now. 

There were moments when he would enjoy his time and have fun with his fellow dark sides, such as when he would indulge in Remus’ intrusive thoughts on his side of the creativity or when he would help cultivate plans with Deceit ,and of course there were movie nights.

Deceit really wonders why Virgil left, were they not good enough for him? What was it that made the light sides so much better. 

It took so long for Virgil to be accepted, when he was always welcomed on the Darkside. It hurt both Remus and Deceit when Virgil left. 

Remus was down and stayed in the imagination for some time after, having had his friend and brother both leave him.

Deceit was so hurt, he head been cast out so many times and now lost his best friend. 

Remus and Deceit wondered how Virgil is and what he’s doing. What do the light sides even know about him? They were sure Virgil wouldn’t open up easily. 

When Deceit finally made an appearance, he was treated way worse than Virgil.

Thomas was afraid of him that wasn’t what he want at all. To top it all off Virgil seemed like his ‘normal’ self.

When Deceit went back he sobbed all night into Remus’ arms, ‘It wasn’t fair’ he cried.


End file.
